Akatsuki Cat
by Elizabeth Opal S
Summary: Hidan finds a black cat. Could there be more to this little feline, though? Rated for cussing and such.
1. Chapter 1

*Leina's POV*  
I was swept up onto the bank of the river. I struggled to stand up but fell and settled onto my side. I coughed up water and breathed in deeply. I looked down at my paws and thought of the times before I was turned into a cat as I sunk into unconsciousness.  
*"Sister! Come on!" I laughed and ran to catch up with my little sister. I scooped her up in my arms and sprinted into the crowd at the center of our village. "Sii! Look!" My little sister pointed into the sky at the exploding fireworks. I screamed along with the other people. At every bang, cheers erupted from the crowd around us.  
"Leina!" I turned to my brown-haired friend. "What's up, tea cup!?!" My little sister laughed happily at her nick-name.  
"You made it!"  
"Like I would miss fireworks." I giggled and set my sister on the ground.  
"Tiima! Come over to our house!" My sister took off with her friends. I turned to my brown-haired friend and grabbed the pendant around his neck. I pulled him closer with it and put my lips on his. I pulled away, smiling and he tackled me in a hug.  
"Leina?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you more." Yeah right.*  
When I floated back to consciousness, I relished the warmth. Wait. Why was I so warm? I tried to breathe. Pain shot across my chest and I whimpered. I opened my eyes to find myself shrouded in darkness. Am I blind? I blinked and waved my paw in front of my face. Well, I guess I'm not blind. Then where am I? I batted at the surface over me. It was fabric of some kind. I pawed my way through it and came out into more darkness. It was a room, I could tell that. The door was cracked open, letting a strip of light in. I looked down to see a sleeping man. I looked around. I was on his bed. And then I noticed he was shirtless. If I wasn't a cat, I would be blushing. He wasn't that bad looking. I grinned and jumped off the bed. I padded through the door and down a long hallway. I turned a corner and ran into something. I landed on my furry butt and looked up. A man (Or maybe woman?) smiled down at me. "Well hi there little kitty, un." Oh, a feminine guy. Lovely. He scooped me up and carried me into another room. It looked like a kitchen. He set me down and got a bowl from a cabinet. A woman came in and looked at me curiously.  
"Aren't you cute!" She picked me up and looked me in the face. I meowed and she smiled. The man set a bowl of water on the ground.  
"Konan, let her get something to drink. She looks thirsty." The woman set me down and I lapped up the water. It almost drowned in a river and I wasn't happy with any type of water at the moment, but I was thirsty. I left some in the bowl and laid down on the rug at the center of the room, suddenly exhausted. A masked-man came in and looked at me.  
"So he actually kept that thing. I thought he would have sacrificed it by now."  
"Hidan?"  
"Yeah. He found it-" The woman, Konan, glared at him.  
"She's not an it."  
"I don't care. It's a worthless animal."  
"You-"  
"Hey! Kakuzu, just finish, un." I closed my eyes and settled on my side.  
"Hidan found it on a river bank, unconscious, and just had to keep it. He wouldn't shut up about it." Footsteps walked out the door, soon the other two left, leaving me alone. Someone came in a couple minutes later.  
"Well, what do we have here?" I cracked my eyes open and looked at the owner of the voice. A tall man with a swirly mask on looked down at me. He crouched next to me and started to pet my side. I purred and he chuckled. "My name's Madara, but don't tell anyone." He said playfully. I meowed and looked up at his mask. Through the eye-hole I saw strange markings on his eye. He stood up just as the man who I was in bed with came through the door.  
"There you are!" He picked me up, still shirtless, and carried me to his room. He set me on his bed and started to undress. I buried my face into the bed, mentally blushing. I stayed there until I heard the shower turn on. I sat up and cleaned my face. Then I surveyed his room. There was an empty bed on the other side of the room. It was perfectly made. My new owner came out shirtless and sat on the bed next to me. "I guess you need a name." He stared at me and suddenly smiled. "I'm gonna name you Midnight." I smiled. Midnight. It has a nice ring to it. I meowed and licked his hand. Then the door opened and the masked man came in. He climbed into his bed. "Someone's pissy tonight."

"Shut up, Hidan. I want that thing to stay quiet." The man growled. Pfft. It's not like I meow a lot. He's got the wrong impression. I am so going to change that.

"Whatever, Kakuzu." Hidan climbed under the comforter and fell asleep rather quickly. A few seconds later, I hopped off the bed and trotted over to the other man's bed. I jumped up onto his bed and meowed as sweet as possible. He glared at me.

"I hate cats, you know." He whispered. We stayed locked in a stare-off. He rolled his eyes and I curled up against his back. "Annoying freaking cat." He muttered and I fell asleep, victory easing my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I trotted along the path next to my master. Someone was playing music and had their window open so that the music flowed through. I immediately perked up. I started hopping along on my back paws. My master laughed and I mentally grinned. I loved his smile! It was soft and strong at the same time. I put all four paws on the ground and padded along, completely content. A tiny noise caught my attention and I stopped in my tracks. We were in the forest now and a noise came from a clearing. I ran into the clearing and saw a tiny furry kitten cowering against a tree. There was a fox looming over it, drooling. I shot between the two, standing over the kitten protectively. I hissed at the fox and bared my teeth. "Let me enjoy my dinner, you annoying little pest." The cocky fox glared at me and I returned the look.  
"Go catch a rabbit you annoying fucker. Leave this child alone."  
"And why the hell would I do that?"  
"Because I have sharp claws and I'm faster than you, you fat bitch." The fox growled and opened his mouth, his large teeth glistening with saliva.  
"I'll kill you, you weak whore!" Kakuzu ran into the clearing. The fox shot at me and everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. In a burst of cold flames, I changed into a huge white wolf with three tails. My large paws glowed and I swiped at the fox. My sharp claws sliced through him as if his body was warm butter. I blacked out for a few moments and when I came to, everything was hazy. I blinked my eyes once, twice, and the white haze slowly cleared from my vision. I saw a hand wave in front of my face. A voice called my name and I just sat there, on my butt, in shock.  
"Midnight! Midnight! Kakuzu, what happened!?!" I turned deaf ears to their conversation and the numbness that had taken over my body slowly went away. I felt something nudge my side.  
"Miss? Are y-you okay?" A sweet little confused voice came from my left side. "Are you broken?" I slowly brought my eyes down to meet the owner of the voice. I stared at the little kitten for a few seconds. And then I smiled at the silly question.  
"Broken? No, honey. I'm not broken. Just a little confused."  
"Why?"  
"It's complicated." A few moments later, the little kitten looked up at me.  
"Thank you for saving me. I was very scared." The little she-kitten looked at the ground, ashamed. "I should have been braver."  
"You were very brave."  
"I-I was?"  
"Yep! Most kittens would have turned tail and ran. You stayed and faced the fox." She smiled up at me. "Can you tell me where your momma is?" The little kitten's face fell.  
"I d-don't have a momma."  
"Well, can you tell me your name?"  
"I don't have a name. I didn't have anyone to name me."  
"You must be very lonely." She nodded her head.  
"W-will you be my momma?" I stared at the tiny little kitten that I had just saved.  
"Of course, sweetie." I bent my neck and licked her tiny little head. "Your name will be Star." She grinned.  
"That's a beautiful name, momma!" Something touched my back and I automatically bit it and pulled. Something big fell on me and I rolled over under it. Using my rather large back legs, I flung whatever fell on me into the air and stood up the right way. A loud thud sounded from behind me and my head swiveled to face it, ready to fight. I let out a loud whimper and ran over to the form that was on the ground. My master laid there limp and I was afraid I had hurt him. I licked his cheek and put a paw on his chest. He cracked his eyes open.  
"Damn, Midnight. You've got some legs." I almost fell over from relief and let out a weak whine. I noticed how dark it had gotten and exhaustion washed over me. I turned back into a cat and laid across my master's torso, with my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat and closed my eyes.  
"I suppose we'll sleep here tonight. We're not gonna be able to get these cats up." I opened my eyes and climbed off my master's chest. He turned onto his side. I trotted over to Star and picked her up. I carried her over to my master and curled up next to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.  
*Dream*  
*Blue strings wrapped around my body and squeezed. "W-what are you doing this f-for?" The black-haired teen's ninjutsu squeezed me even tighter and I coughed.  
"That contest was my big break!" She said hatefully. She did the weirdest hand-signs I've ever seen and black dust swirled around me.  
"What the hell is this!?!" The girl's eyes pierced through me as she spat out a strange chant.  
"You love to dance!?! I'll change you into the only animal that can't dance. You shall be a cat! And because I'm feeling kind today I'll make it good on you. Your true love will be able to see through this spell." The black dust covered my skin and I screamed when it started to burn. And then...

Nothing. I felt numb all over.*

My eyes snapped open to see darkness, but I quickly fell back asleep.  
*Hidan's POV*  
I laid on my back and stared at the stars. I glanced down at Midnight and looked back at the sky. I quickly looked back at my cat because I thought I saw a woman with long black hair curled up next to me, but it was the same cat as before. I rubbed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
